Burned
by Bird of Flames
Summary: When Bella is getting pizza she burns her hands! So whose going to help out? Well our family's beauty. Rosalie! PURE FLUFF! I must warn you. I sadly do not own twilight


Bella's POV

I was currently sitting in the Cullen's kitchen waiting for my pizza to cook. I tapped my figures impatiently on the counter. Every one but Rosalie was out hunting. I'm still trying to figure out why she hates me so much. I mean when my stomach growled she gave me the meanest look. I sighed as my stomach growled once more when I smelled the aroma of the pizza. My mouth watered and the buzzer went off. I jumped off the stool and opened the oven and grabbed the pizza. My hands began to burn. I cried out in pain. I was so stupid! Forgetting to get oven mitts.

"Shit!" I yelled as I pulled away from the oven. I bumped in something hard and turned to find Rosalie with a very annoyed look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"I was an idiot" I said with a grimace and walked over to the sink. I went to turn it on but I guess I burned my hands a little to much cause it hurt to even touch the cool metal. I whimpered in pain and pulled my hands away.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I muttered trying to think.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled and I flinched. "Give me your hands," She said slowly. And so I did. She looked at them carefully "You do know that since your not a vampire you have to wear oven mitts?" She said. I grumbled.

"Yeah but I was hungry and it smelled so good" I said. She laughed. "Are you laughing at me," I asked.

"Yes, yes I am" She answered. "Here this might help" She said and gently traced the burn with her figure. I sighed. That felt better. She soon did the same with the other. She disappeared then reappeared with two band-aids and some cream. She put the cream on gently but I still hissed it pain. "Does that hurt?" She asked

"Duh!" I snapped tears of pain threatened. She looked a little shocked for a moment then continued to put the cream on. She then put the band-aids on both of my hands.

"Now you sit down while I get that pizza" She said and turned and grabbed the pizza and set it down. She made a face. I smirked.

"Smells good huh Rosalie?" I asked sweetly. She glared at me playfully.

"Yup smells awesome," She said sarcastically.

"Well why not have one?" I asked eyes wide and innocent.

"Oh no I'm not hungry can't you tell" She said pointing to her eyes. They were a gold. I shrugged.

"That's fine your not vampire enough to eat some anyways" I said and grabbed a slice. It took all I hand not to start laughing. The look on Rosalie's face was priceless.

"Oh yeah" She said and grabbed a piece and shoved it in her mouth and swallowed it. A look of pure disgust shone on her face. I started laughing. I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair and had tears rolling down my face. "That tasted like dirt!" She cried which caused me to start laughing again. I looked up at her. She was glaring at me. I gulped. "That's right you better be scared" And I was. I stood up and back away. Rosalie slowly stalked up to me and I turned around and took off running. I ran into a closet and slammed it shut.

"I-I'm sorry Rosalie!" I screamed tears forming once again.

Rose's POV

"I-I'm sorry Rosalie!" Bella screamed. I could smell the salt water tears in the closet. She thought I was really mad at her. I sighed. I guess that would be expected I wasn't the nicest to her. I easily opened the closet door.

"Bella" I said gently "I wasn't really mad at you" I chuckled a little.

"But you seemed so angry" I sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I guess that's my fault. I've been a little mean to you" I heard her sigh "I'm sorry I acted that way. Can we just put it behind us?" I asked. More like begged. "I'll be the bestest big sister" She giggled like a child.

"Alright Rosalie. I forgive you"

"Oh and Bella please call me Rose"

"Will do Rosie" She giggled and yawned. I looked at the clock. It was a little after 10. I picked her up and put my hand on her head so her head was on my shoulder.

"Go to sleep baby sister" I told her gently and she nodded and fell asleep.

Bella's POV

_I was running in the forest. Something was chasing me. What was it? I wasn't sure. Then Rose was running with me. Then a group of black cloaked figures appeared in front of us. Rose then screams in pain. I try to run over to her but I was frozen in fear. One of cloaked figures takes off her hood. Victoria. Another does the same. Aro. Together they rip Rosalie apart. I screamed as tears poured down my face._

"_Bella" I soft voice says and I start to shake. "Bella wake up" the voice said again_

My eyes fly opened and Rose is knelling over me. I jumped on her and start to sob. She sits down on the bed and sets me on her lap.

"They killed you!" I yelled.

"Ssssh. Its okay. No one killed me. I'm right here" She said smoothing my hair down.

"But, but they did. Victoria and Aro they ripped you into pieces" I cried.

Rose's POV

"But, but they did. Victoria and Aro they ripped you into pieces" Bella cried and I hugged her closer. It was nightmare. About me. But not in the way I would have thought. She lost me in her dream and she was upset. I felt happy sort of. Bella loves me like a sister and thought of me like a family now. I gently set her head in the crock of my neck and rubbed her back softy.

"Its ok. Its ok. Sissy's got you" I whispered softly as if I was talking to a small child. Her breathing slowed down and I realized that she had fallen asleep. Well I wasn't going to leave now. I was now her big sister. And big sister's don't leave their baby sisters alone when they need to be protected. So that is what I was going to do. Protect her the best way I could.


End file.
